digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lost Chronicles I Chapter 46: The Golden Digivice
Abigail Our journey to Yew had not taken very long. It was close to midnight, but the moon could not be seen. The sky was covered in dark clouds, and it was raining just a little bit. By this time, we had entered a tavern in the city of Yew, and looked down at a square, blue tile. “Wow…so, you guys had portals to go to your secret hideout even right here in Yew?” Statuedramon asked. “Not just here; we have them all over the continent,” I said. The last time I was here…it was with Adrian…back when we thought Flamedramon would kill me if he discovered I was following him…And now, here he is, the reincarnation of the person I’ve been trying to bring back from the other side… “It looks kind of…ordinary,” Statuedramon said. He stared at the small, square tile of the bar we stood in; aside from the fact that it was emitting a blue light, he was right; the tile did look ordinary. “Well, we didn’t want it to stick out too much,” I said. “They react to the presence of Bio Hybrids like me; that’s why it’s glowing blue. If an ordinary person steps on it, no big deal, but if you’ve got one of us with you…” “We’ll instantly be taken to Mandala?” Zelda asked. “Correct. And, after you have been there once, you can use the tiles to take yourselves there as many times as you wish. Are you all ready to go?” I asked. “Yeah; let’s go help Thomas kill that evil bitch!” Statuedramon ran onto the tile, and in a split second, he vanished. Zelda followed soon after him, and she too vanished. “Are you coming?” Flamedramon asked. “After you.” Flamedramon gave me an odd look before he stepped on the tile and vanished. “…I’m sorry, Flamedramon. I’m never going back to Mandala ever again.” I turned away from the tile and walked out of the bar. If she ever sees me again…then not even you could protect me… Thomas Kasuto “So, this is what you’ve been using,” I mused, observing the small, glowing tile that lay before me in what looked like a tavern in the city of Yew. “Yes; though I am able to get to Mandala without these on my own because of my Digimon form, these are usually what I use to get there when I’m with the others,” Irene said. “…How do they work?” “Oh, it’s very easy; all you have to do is step on them, and they’ll immediately take you to Mandala, but only if there’s a Bio Hybrid like me close by. That’s to keep unwanted guests out of our hideout,” Irene said. “Look, I’ll show you…just in case you still don’t trust me…” “Irene, I never said I didn’t trust you,” I said. Irene, however, had already stepped on the tile, and instantly, she vanished, to my surprise. I sighed, slipping my hands into the pockets of my coat, which Irene had given back to me a while ago. Unexpectedly, I found something hidden deep at the bottom of my pocket. Pulling it out, I found it was the necklace Zelda had given me when Apollomon had allowed her to join our guild. This necklace…it’s been in my coat pocket all this time so nothing would happen to it… I slowly ran my thumb over the gem in the middle of the necklace. I’d like you to have this necklace; it was given to me by my sister, Hannah. All this time I’ve spent away from her, I've let myself believe that it protected me from harm, just as she used to do. Now, I would like to believe that it could protect you, too… Zelda’s words echoed in my mind. “Well…what have I got to lose?” I slipped the necklace around my neck, and with a final look at the pendant, I stepped onto the tile. In an instant, I was transported out of the small house Irene had led me to and taken to the entrance of a colossal city. Apollomon Yew Almost there…the center of Yew, where the military base for the knights is…that is where Saias will be…if he’s really still alive…There. That’s it. I looked out of the alleyway I hid in and gazed at a huge, ornate building, covered with the knight’s flags. Yeah, this is it. Now, I just have to make sure nobody sees me…Oh, screw it; who the hell cares if they do?! I marched out of the alley and up to the military base. Several nearby knights noticed me; some of them even ordered me to stop. I, however, ignored them, and continued on my way into the base. “You there; what do you think you’re doing?!” one knight asked. “I am looking for the office belonging to Knight Commander Saias,” I said. “Uh…it’s down this hallway, last door to your right,” the knight said. “Thank you, sir,” I replied before hurrying off. “Wait, where are you—” “Forgive me…Phoebus Blow!” I clenched my fist and rammed it into the knight’s stomach. He immediately fell to the floor, unconscious. “Attention, all personnel!” a voice said over the intercom system. “This is Knight Commander Saias. There is an intruder in our building. The intruder is one of the wanted Digimon. His name is Apollomon. I order everyone to leave immediately, and return to your homes and lodgings. If you see him, do not approach him; do not engage him in combat. Avoid him at all costs, and continue on your way. I repeat, avoid the Digimon Apollomon at all costs. Over.” “So, that’s how you want it? You’re making this easier for me, my friend, aren’t you?” I asked, smirking. I soon found the door the now unconscious knight had spoken of; carefully, I walked in, quietly closing the door behind me. There, sitting behind his desk, was Saias. “Why am I not surprised you wanted the glory of killing me all to yourself?” “I don’t know what you mean, friend,” Saias said. “I simply wished for the others to leave so they wouldn’t get caught up in our raging battle.” “Saias, what the hell is going on?!” I asked. “…I’ve changed, Apollomon. For the better. Before, I was nothing more than a simple subhuman, with a simple, subhuman dream…all that changed when I met her…Lilithmon.” “She turned you into a Bio Hybrid?!” “Yes…yes, she did. The only thing I wanted in return…what Lilithmon promised me in return for everything I’ve done, and will do, for her…was for her to erase my identity as one of the Marked.” “The Marked? Then…you have it? Just like Zelda?” “…So, she really does have it, after all. I had my suspicions when I first met her, but I didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Anyway, Lilithmon promised that, once I’ve done everything she asks of me, she’ll make it so the Marked are never ridiculed, insulted, murdered, or anything else terrible that’s happened to them! No longer will people think of me as nothing more than a mistake, or a crime against our beloved Goddess Arcadia! When people hear the name of Knight Commander Saias, they will tremble in fear, they will respect me! Never again…will I be treated like trash!” “Saias…I—” “Shut up; it’s too late to talk your way out of this! I’m doing this for the benefit of ALL my Marked brothers and sisters!” Saias pulled a gold-colored Digivice from his armor and slammed the palm of his hand over it. The device emitted a blinding, bright light that filled the entire room. “Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioBlackWarGreymon!” Oh, no…not that Digimon! I had heard stories of just how powerful a BlackWarGreymon could be…and now, I was actually about to fight one. “Apollomon! Your luck…has just run out!” A flaming sphere materialized in the Bio Hybrid’s hand. Category: Fan fiction